The present invention relates to a method of separating strontium, and, more particularly, to a method of separating strontium from a sample of biomass potentially contaminated with various radionuclides.
Radioactive strontium is a radionuclide which represents a hazard to man because of its long half-life and, if ingested, its tendency to be retained in the human body. In the event that radionuclides such as strontium or various actinides are ingested, it is desirable to monitor the discharge or release of these radionuclides from the human body through analysis of fecal matter. In laboratories and other facilities where potential for radionuclide contamination exists, fecal analysis for strontium is routinely conducted for individuals who are terminating from their position or are suspected of having been contaminated with radionuclides.
Methods for separating and analyzing radioactive actinides from a biomass sample are well known and have been extensively developed for the U.S. Department of Energy. These methods, described in the Department's internal procedure, USDOE, RESL/ID, A-16, 1981, as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,881, involve the use of an iron phosphate precipitation step to separate actinides from a solution, or supernate. However, there are no established procedures for the separation of strontium from a biomass sample wherein an iron phosphate precipitation step is involved.
Various strontium removal methods are known in the prior art. But these methods, usually used to remove strontium from nuclear fuel wastes, are not well adapted to the separation of small amounts of strontium from a small biomass sample to conduct radioactive analysis. Other separation methods require the use of highly toxic fuming nitric acid which is hazardous and difficult to dispose of.
In view of the foregoing, the general object of this invention is to provide a method of separating strontium from a sample of biomass that is efficient and which reduces the amount of hazardous waste that is generated.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following and by practice of the invention.